Learn to Get Along
by celrock
Summary: Bobby and Derek are having trouble being roommates, but when Bobby spends the night with Tommy, and another night with Chuckie, can Tommy and Chuckie, who share rooms with Dil and Kimi, teach Bobby to be a better roommate?
1. Prologue

Learn to Get Along

Summary: Bobby and Derek are having trouble being roommates, but when Bobby spends the night with Tommy, and another night with Chuckie, can Tommy and Chuckie, who share rooms with Dil and Kimi, teach Bobby to be a better roommate?

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters from Rugrats and Bobbby's World, they're the property of their original creaters. I only own any OC's you don't recognize, like Zack and his Aunty Celeste.

Chapter 1, Prologue

"Hello everyone and welcome to another edition of Rugrats and Bobby's World here on Fan Fiction." Said Howie, already turned into a cartoon, as he smiles at the camera.

"We're gonna have so much fun today Howie, and do you know why?" Bobby asked, as he walked up next to Howie, with a huge grin on his face.

"No Bobby, why?" Howie asked.

"Because today's story, is all about, cows!" Replied Bobby.

"Bobby, there are no cows in today's story." Said Howie.

"Yeah there are." Bobby replied.

"Readers, pay no attention to Bobby there, he's just being silly." Said Howie.

"No Howie, I'm serious. Today's story is all about cows!" Said Bobby.

"Bobby, I believe today's story is going to teach something much more important than cows." Said Howie.

"No, that's where you're wrong Howie." Said Bobby.

Howie, now exasperated, shrugs his shoulders and turns away for a minute before turning back to face the audience.

"Readers, I will say it one more time. If you're looking for a story about cows, you won't find it here. Go look elsewhere on Fan Fiction, because I can assure you, today's story has absolutely nothing to do with cows. Bobby, stop being ridiculous and let's start the story." Said Howie.

"Wait, we can't start the story yet." Said Bobby.

"And why not?" Howie asked.

"Because you're not turned into a cartoon." Bobby replied.

"Bobby, are you not paying attention at all today? I've been a cartoon this entire time. Heck, I've done this so many times now to start our show and now our stories on Fan Fiction, I'm surprised I don't just start doing it in my sleep without noticing." Said Howie.

"Ok ok, let's start the story then." Said Bobby with a grin, as he waved his hand and ran off of the screen.

And this, ends the usual opener and prologue, just as I do with the bulk of my Rugrats Bobby's World crossovers. As usual, the meat of the story, will begin in the next chapter. And just for the record, Howie is correct. There will be no cows in this story.


	2. Scheduling the Sleepovers

Chapter 2, Scheduling the Sleepovers

It had been roughly a month since the Generics had moved to Yucaipa, California, and Bobby had made friends with the Rugrats. For the most part, things were going pretty well for the Generics, but there was one thing that wasn't going so well. The fact that Bobby and Derek had to share a room, wasn't exactly, working out. It was a Friday night in late October of 2013, when the family had had enough of the boys bickering.

"That was my pillow Bobby, now give it back!" Derek demanded at the top of his lungs, as Bobby proceeded to stand on his bed, tossing his and Derek's pillows in the air, like he was a juggler in a circus.

"No Derek, I'm the juggler in the circus, and you are my audience!" Bobby replied.

"Did sticky fingers and your group of toddler friends teach you this game? It's not time for us to be playing Bobby, it's time for us to be sleeping! Now give me back my pillow dork, before I call for mom and dad." Derek demanded again, this time, sounding really mad.

"Ok, here." Bobby said, as he threw both pillows at Derek, hitting him in the face.

"Ow! What just hit me in the eye?" Derek griped, as he removed the pillow case from Bobby's pillow, to find as well as Bobby's pillow, a collection of marbles was in there as well.

"Oh, sorry, guess my marble collection was in there." Said Bobby.

"Grrr, Bobby, you are going to pay for this." Derek shouted, as he turned the pillow case upside down, dumping the marbles on to the floor.

"Cool! Now we can play marbles!" Bobby said excitedly, as he got on the floor, and started playing with the marbles.

"Mom! Dad! Get in here now!" Derek shreaked, as Martha and Howie came running, their heads now peering in the door of Bobby and Derek's room.

"What in the g golly world is going on here?" Martha asked.

"Mom, Bobby won't let me go to sleep. He insists on playing games all night." Derek snapped.

"Bobby? Is this true?" Howie asked.

"Maybe?" Bobby replied.

"Now Bobby, there is a time for playing and there is a time for sleeping. And if your brother is ready to go to sleep, then you need to go to sleep too, understand?" Howie asked.

"We've been going through this every single night Howard. Really, I don't think just, talking to the boys is helping them ya know." Said Martha with a sigh, as she leaned up against the bed post of Bobby's bed.

"Well what are we gonna do then?" Howie asked.

"How about we send Bobby off to live in the zoo. The little twirp could use a few days in the wild, and then, I'd have this room, all to myself!" Said Derek with a grin.

"That's not a bad idea now then." Said Martha.

"Martha, have you lost your mind? We are not putting our son in the zoo." Said Howie.

"No, I mean, giving Bobby and Derek some space, to work this out. But I think I have the perfect solution for Bobby. His little friends, Tommy and Chuckie, also share rooms with their siblings don't ya know. I think over the weekend, we should have Bobby go spend a night at the Pickles, and another night at the Finsters, and get a good lesson in being a good roommate now." Suggested Martha.

"That's a great idea honey. You hear that Bobby? You're gonna get to go have a sleepover with your new friends!" Said Howie with a grin.

"Oh boy that sounds like fun!" Said Bobby excitedly, as he started jumping up and down on the bed.

"Now Bobby." Howie started to say, before Martha chimed in.

"No jumping on the bed!" Howie and Martha said together.

"Oh, sorry." Said Bobby apologetically, as Derek threw Bobby his pillow, and the boys went to sleep, as soon as Martha and Howie turned out the lights and left the room.

"Goodnight, dork." Derek muttered under his breath, as he yawned and went to sleep.

"Goodnight, cheese head." Bobby muttered, as he too rolled over and went to sleep.

The next morning, Martha didn't waste any time. She got on the phone with Didi, and then on the phone with Kira, to make the sleepover arrangements. It then hit Howie that he was having uncle Ted come up that weekend to help him fix the water heater, since Little Willy's Plumber Service had no interest in coming out to fix it, once they heard the Generics owned a dog, so Martha had no problem getting Bobby out of the house for the weekend, as she was worried he'd be in the way. She was pleased to learn that both families were fine with Bobby sleeping over, so once she had finished her phone conversation with Kira, she found Bobby in the living room, watching Captain Squash on TV and eating his Captain Squash cerial for breakfast.

"Good news my little manzy." Said Martha, as she walked up behind her son.

"What? What?" Bobby asked excitedly.

"Well, I just got off the phone with Tommy and Chuckie's moms, and you're all set to sleep over this weekend don't ya know. I'll have uncle Ted take you over there later on today when he gets here to help Howie fix the water heater." Said Martha.

"Yay!" Said Bobby excitedly.

A couple of hours later, Howie needed Martha to run out and pick up a few things, and Derek was trying to work on his homework, as he was way behind in one of his classes at school. So Martha took Bobby with her on her Aarons, and on the way back, they stopped off at the Java Lava for some lunch, where Bobby ran into Chuckie and Kimi.

"Hey, guess what? Guess what? Guess what?" Bobby asked excitedly, as he approached Chuckie and Kimi in the play area in the back of the coffee shop.

"What?" Kimi said.

"I'm sleeping over at Tommy's tonight!" Bobby said excitedly.

"Oh boy." Said Chuckie.

"What's wrong? I thought you and Tommy had fun at your sleepovers." Said Bobby.

"Well, lately, Tommy hasn't been, well, uh, himself lately. He's been really quiet and refused to eat anything that wasn't cold or frozen. I think his teeth are bothering him. Besides, sometimes when I've slept over, we've had to deal with scary stuff." Said Chuckie.

Bobby gulped.

"Scary stuff?" Bobby asked.

"Uh huh? I remember the firstest time I slept over at Tommy's. He thought his daddy was a robot, and I kept trying to tell him that his daddy wasn't a robot, but he kept insisting he was, and then, his daddy started acting all strange. He walked funny, talked to this invisible girl named Romona, and tossed eggs all over the kitchen floor." Said Chuckie nervously.

"Oh wow! That sounds like fun!" Said Bobby excitedly.

"It wasn't a lot of fun for me. And another time, all of the lights went out, and the monsters came out of the closet, so then we had to go downstairs and get the light out of the refridgerater. Good thing we got it out in time, before something really bad happened." Said Chuckie.

"Oh boy!" Said Bobby, getting really excited for this sleepover.

"And then, I guess the bestest time of all was when my daddy saved me and Tommy from the sandy man." Said Chuckie.

"The sand man? The one that comes when you go to sleep?" Bobby asked.

"Uh huh? He came into Tommy's basement, and he almost got us, but my daddy came and saved us, and we had the bestest time ever!" Said Chuckie.

"Oh boy! I don't think those adventures sound scary at all, they sound like fun! And if Tommy's dad is a robot, who knows what his mom is. Hey, maybe she's a four eyed moon monster, and my dad can come rescue us." Said Bobby, as Martha came up behind him, carrying their lunches.

"Time to eat now." Said Martha, as she grabbed Bobby's hand and took him over to a table, where they ate their lunch.

"Mommy! Mommy! I can't wait to sleep over at Tommy's house. I hear his dad's a robot, and the light hides in their fridge, and the sandman comes for visits!" Said Bobby excitedly, as he started munching on his sandwich.

"Oh now come on now Bobby, you've got quite an imagination there son. Now let's finish up your uncle Ted ought to be here any minute now, and you still need to get packed for your two nights of sleepovers now." Said Martha, as she and Bobby went on to eat their lunch.

Bobby couldn't control himself. He was too excited for his sleepover at Tommy's, and couldn't wait to have a boat load of fun. After lunch, he and his mom headed home, where she helped Bobby get his bag packed for the next two nights of sleepovers.

"So, you're gonna be sleeping over with sticky fingers and four eyes?" Derek asked Bobby, as Bobby zipped up his overnight bag.

"Yeah? So?" Bobby asked.

"Well, you do realize they're younger than you. Chances are they'll wet the bed and you'll have to sleep on wet sheets all night. Then they'll be crying and screaming, and you'll be begging to come home." Said Derek.

"No I won't. I hear at Tommy's house, they go on adventures during the night. And Tommy's dad's a robot!" Said Bobby.

"Who told you that story?" Derek asked.

"Chuckie." Bobby replied.

"Four eyes is a nerd, and doesn't know what he's talking about. I have a feeling you won't last past supper time at either of their houses." Said Derek.

"Oh don't listen to your brother now bobbo, you're gonna have a great time." Said uncle Ted, now standing in the doorway of Bobby and Derek's room, a huge grin on his face.

"Uncle Ted! Yay! You're here! And that means, it's time for noogies!" Said Bobby.

"Yep, time for noogies!" Said uncle Ted, as he gave Bobby a noogie, and they grabbed up his overnight bag, at which time, they headed back downstairs, where Bobby told his parents goodbye, and Ted walked him across the street over to Tommy's house.

"Well Bobbo, I'll see ya later." Said Ted, as he approached the front steps of Tommy's house.

"See ya uncle Ted." Said Bobby, as he rang the doorbell, and footsteps came to the door.

And this, ends chapter 2. So, how will the sleepover go at Tommy's house? Will it be anything like what Chuckie told Bobby about? Or will it be something totally unexpected? You'll have to wait until the next chapter, to find out!


	3. The Sleepover at Tommy's

Chapter 3, The Sleepover at Tommy's

Didi opened the door to see Ted and Bobby standing there. Unknown to Bobby and Ted at this point, Tommy was in the living room, paying attention to the conversation.

"Well hello Bobby and Ted." Said Didi with a smile, as she took Bobby's overnight bag.

"Hi Didi." Said Bobby, as he ran inside towards the living room, where Tommy and Dil were watching a Reptar DVD, Tommy, with a blue teasing ring in his mouth.

"Well Mrs. Pickles, thanks for watching little Bobbo this weekend. He needs a break from sharing a room with his older brother. They don't exactly get along." Said Ted.

"Oh I'm sure the weekend away will do Bobby some good. And Tommy always has fun with his friends when they have little sleepovers." Said Didi with a smile, as she closed the door and carried Bobby's bag up to Tommy and Dil's room.

"Bye Bobbo!" Ted called from outside the door, before he headed back down the sidewalk, and across the street back to Bobby's house.

"Bye uncle Ted!" Bobby shouted, only by this time, Ted couldn't hear him.

Once uncle Ted was out of sight, Bobby turned to Tommy.

"Hey Tommy, I'm really excited for our sleepover. We're gonna have lots of fun!" Said Bobby excitedly.

Tommy nodded, still chewing on the teasing ring.

"Hey, wanna watch this Reptar DVD with us? It's Tommy's favoritest, Reptar versus the Aliums!" Said Dil.

"Yeah!" Said Bobby excitedly, as he took a seat on the floor, Tommy, joining him and Dil, as they watched the movie.

After it was finished, Stu and Didi came and got everyone for dinner, and they went into the kitchen, where Didi had prepared a dinner of roast beef, potatoes, and mixed roasted vegetables. Everyone was enjoying their dinner, except for Tommy, who preferred to chew on his blue teasing ring.

"Now come on Tommy, it's time for dinner." Said Didi, as she took the teasing ring from him. Tommy tried to reach for it, but Didi placed it on a high shelf, out of Tommy's reach.

Tommy started to get upset.

"What's wrong Tommy?" Bobby asked.

"I've gots a new tooth coming in, and it really hurts." Tommy said.

"Don't worry about it Bobby, he'll be fine in a day or two. He's been like this a lot lately. When we slept over at Zack's a couple of weeks ago, and Peter babysat us, the only thing Tommy would eat was Reptar popcickles." Explained Dil, as he took a bite of his potatoes, and stuffed another handful of potatoes into his diapers to have later.

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Said Bobby, as he finished the last bite of vegetables on his plate.

"Well, look at that. You finished everything on your plate! Would you like some dessert Bobby?" Didi asked, removing the empty plate from Bobby's place at the table.

"Yes please, and if you got one, I'd like a Reptar popcickle please." Said Bobby.

"Certainly!" Said Didi, as she pulled the box out of the freezer.

"What flavor would you like Bobby?" Didi asked, showing the box to Bobby.

Just then, Tommy leaned in to Bobby, who was next to him, and whispered in his ear.

"Green." Tommy whispered.

"Green!" Said Bobby.

Didi handed Bobby the green Reptar popcickle, which he handed over to Tommy, and before Didi could snatch it away from him, he put it in his mouth.

"Tommy! We don't eat our guests dessert!" Said Didi.

"No Didi, I gave it to him, cuz his teeth were really bothering him." Said Bobby.

"Well Bobby, in that case, want another popcickle?" Didi asked.

"Yes, and I want a red one please?" Bobby asked.

"Here you go, the last red one in the box." Said Didi, as she got the last red Reptar popcickle out of the box and handed it to Bobby.

He ate his popcickle, anxious to get to bed, so he and Tommy could sneak off during the night and go on an adventure. Once Dil finished his dinner, he too had a popcickle, a yellow one, and Tommy's dinner was put up to have another day when his teeth weren't bothering him quite so much. Once dinner and dessert were consumed, Bobby and the toddlers were taken upstairs for their bath, at which time, Stu gave them their bath, and gave Tommy some Tylonol to bring down the pain. After that, they were all dressed for bed, and Dil was placed in his crib, while Tommy and Bobby were placed across the room in his bed.

"Goodnight kids, and Bobby, if you need anything at all, Didi and I will be right down the hall." Said Stu, as he turned out the lights and closed the door.

"Thanks Stu, goodnight." Said Bobby.

Once Stu's footsteps could no longer be heard outside the door, Bobby turned to Tommy.

"Ok Tommy, where are we off to tonight?" Bobby asked, as he sat up in bed.

"We're going to sleep." Tommy replied, as he let out a huge yawn.

"Sleep? Sleep? But I thought we were off on some big adventure once everybody went to sleep. I saw Chuckie earlier today, and he tells me your dad is a robot or something. So I'm curious, have you ever wondered what your mom was? I mean, if your dad's a robot, then maybe your mom is some four eyed moon monster from the planet Zenus. And don't worry if she tries to attack us, my dad will save us, just as Chuckie's dad saved you from the sandman!" Said Bobby.

"Uh, Bobby, that stuff happened a long time ago. And besides, my dad's not a robot, so there's no way my mom is some four eyed moon monster. Let's go to sleep." Said Tommy, as he rolled over, about to go to sleep.

"But how do you know your mom isn't some moon monster?" Bobby asked.

Tommy sat up in bed, turned towards Bobby, with an annoyed expression on his face.

"My mom is not a moon monster. Now let's go to sleep!" Tommy snapped.

Just then, Dil awoke, starting to cry.

"Hey! Quiet you two, I can't sleep!" Dil shouted from his crib.

"Oh, sorry Dil." Said Tommy apologetically, as he went over to Dil's crib, and squeezed his hand, smiled at his brother, and helped him to try to go back to sleep.

Once Dil seemed to be snuggling up with his blanket, Tommy returned to the bed, now standing on Bobby's side, looking very unhappy.

"What's wrong Tommy?" Bobby asked.

"You caused Dil to wake up." Tommy hissed.

"No, I believe you did." Said Bobby.

"Nuh uh, Dil never would have waked up if you hadn't been talking in the firstest place." Said Tommy.

"Well come on, let's go find out if your mom's a moon monster." Said Bobby.

"I already tolded you, my mom's not a moon monster!" Tommy shouted.

"Well I wanna do something, I'm bored!" Bobby shouted.

At this point, Dil couldn't take it anymore, and was now crying, no words, just, straight crying.

"Dil! Bobby, just leave me alone." Tommy snapped.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"You woke up Dil. Look, sometimes when you share a room with someone else, you've gots to do what they want, and Dil wants to go to sleep. So be quiet!" Snapped Tommy.

"Is Dil the only thing you care about?" Bobby asked.

"Is you the only thing you care about?" Tommy argued back.

Bobby gasp, as he sat up in bed, staring Tommy in the face. It hit him for the first time, that all of this time, he was only caring about himself. He wasn't thinking about Tommy or his brother.

"Sorry." Said Bobby, as he slumped back on the pillows, and Tommy came around to the other side of the bed, and got back into bed next to Bobby.

"Well, ok, but just be quiet so me and Dilly can sleep ok?" Tommy asked.

"You know, you're starting to sound more and more like my older brother Derek." Said Bobby.

"Maybe it's cuz I am an older brother. You ever thought about that? No wonder your brother calls you names and your mommy and daddy sent you over here this weekend to sleep with me. And no wonder your uncle Ted tolded my mommy your brother needed a break from you. You're a lousy roommate, and I wanna help you, but sometimes, you've gots to do what your brother wants, and not what you want. In this case, it's go to sleep till the sun comes up, and no aventures till tomorrow! That is, if my teeth and head aren't hurted no more." Snapped Tommy.

"Well then, if that's what you want, then that's what you'll get. Goodnight!" Bobby snapped, as Dil started to whail again.

"Quiet!" Dil cried at the top of his lungs.

Tommy went over to Dil's crib again, and held his hand through the bars, till Dil calmed down.

"It's ok Dilly, me and Bobby are gonna go to sleep right now." Said Tommy.

"Well, ok. I'm just really sleepy and I wanna go night night. Please?" Dil begged.

"Here, suck on this, that ought to help you go to sleep." Said Tommy, as he picked up one of Dil's pacifiers off of the floor, and handed it to Dil, who put it in his mouth, and started sucking on it, as he slowly drifted back off to sleep.

Then, Tommy's happy expression turned ferious, as he went back over to Bobby's side of the bed, and grabbed at Bobby's arm.

"Come on!" Tommy hissed in a low whisper, as he drug Bobby out of bed towards the door of the bedroom.

"So, we're going on that adventure now?" Bobby asked, as Tommy drug Bobby out into the hallway.

"No!" Tommy snapped, as he led Bobby into his grandpa Lou's old bedroom.

Upon entering the room, Bobby looked around, to see a room mostly empty of furniture, and it smelled of old moss balls and shoes.

"This room smells like an old man lived here." Said Bobby, as he peered into the closet, where a pile of sporting equipment and several boxes sat. Bobby sat down on the floor near one of the boxes.

"That's cuz my grandpa use to live here before he moved into the tired home with my grandma Lulu. Now go to sleep. I feel the medicine my daddy gave me starting to kick in, as it's making me sleepy." Said Tommy, as he headed back to his room, leaving Bobby to himself in his grandpa's old room.

"Hey! Wait!" Bobby called, but it was too late. Tommy had disappeared back into his room, as he went to comfort Dil, who started crying again, as a result of all of the noise of him and Bobby keeping him awake, and went to sleep, now undisturbed by Bobby's loud racket, and wanting to stay up all night, instead of getting some sleep.

Back in Lou's old bedroom, Bobby sat on the floor, feeling bad about all of the trouble he had caused at this point. He didn't mean to upset Tommy and Dil, he only wanted to have fun, and do some of the same stuff that Chuckie told him about that he did when he's slept over at Tommy's in the past. But what Bobby didn't realize was that those adventures that Chuckie told him about, took place, before Tommy ever became an older brother. Things were different now, and as Bobby drifted off to sleep, he only hoped that the next day, he could apologize and Tommy and Dil would forgive him.

The next morning, Bobby awoke, to find Stu and Didi staring down at him.

"Bobby! What on earth!" Said Didi.

"Oh, morning. I had trouble sleeping, so came in here to sleep last night." Bobby lied, as he knew he'd get in trouble if he told the truth, either that, or Stu and Didi wouldn't understand what was going on, since while Bobby could understand the toddlers, they couldn't.

"Well, I'm so sorry to hear that. Well, come on downstairs, breakfast is ready." Said Didi, as Bobby got off of the floor, thankful to be heading downstairs, as he found his night sleep on the floor was somewhat uncomfortable, and joined Tommy and Dil at the table for breakfast.

Everyone was eating bowls of Reptar cerial except for Tommy, who had a bowl of yogurt in front of him, and from the looks of it, Dil was eating from Tommy's bowl, as he also had some oatmeal in front of him as well as Reptar cerial.

"Morning Tommy, morning Dil. Look, I'm really sorry about last night. I didn't mean to keep everyone awake. I was just, hoping to have some fun." Said Bobby apologetically.

"I forgive you Bobby." Said Dil, as he took another bite of his oatmeal.

"Me too. I should have toldid you that when me and Chuckie thought my daddy was a robot and his daddy saved us from the sandman, that all happened when I was litterer, before Dilly was born, but after Dilly was born, things weren't easy for me neither. I remember right after he was born, my mommy had to stop reading a book to me cuz Dil was crying. I wasn't too happy about it at the time, but sometimes when you've gots a little brother or sister, you've gots to think of them, and do whatever makes them happy." Explained Tommy.

"Yeah, and the same thing goes for us little brothers. Tommy's teeth were still bothering him, so I let him have my yogurt, and he gave me his Reptar cerial." Said Dil, as he took a bite of the Reptar cerial, trying to eat it with the two teeth he had at this point.

"Wow! So are you guys saying, I should try to think about what Derek wants? And if he wants it quiet, I should respect that?" Bobby asked.

Tommy and Dil nodded, pleased that Bobby understood where they were coming from.

"But don't think having to share a room is all bad. It can be good and fun sometimes too." Said Tommy, as he took another bite of his yogurt.

" _What could be fun about sharing a room with Derek?_ " Bobby thought to himself, as he dug into his breakfast, and pondered that thought.

An hour later, Chuckie, Kimi and Zack all came over to play. Everyone was playing in the playpen, when they noticed Tommy, getting really quiet.

"Awe, your teeth bugging you again?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, and I've gots the headache on top of it too." Tommy replied, in a sad voice.

"I know how you feel. I've had teeth coming in lately too, and it really hurts for me, as they're my firstest ones, and, I get the headache too." Said Zack, as he stood up and went over next to Tommy, and started to rub Tommy's head.

Tommy smiled and relaxed, as he started to chew on his blue teasing ring again.

"Hey, maybe if we go play outside, it will take Tommy's mind off of the pain!" Bobby suggested.

"Great idea! Come on everyone." Said Kimi, as she, Chuckie, Tommy, Bobby, Dil and Zack all headed out into the backyard, where they were about to play with Bobby's Captain Squash kite, only the wind was so cold, that everyone grew cold quickly, and on top of a tooth ache and headache, it made Tommy feel worse.

"Come on guys, let's go back inside." Said Tommy, as everyone headed back inside.

"You know, sometimes when I've got that dreadful headache, all I wanna do is lie in bed, in a dark, quiet room." Said Zack.

This sounded tempting to Tommy, but he really didn't wanna leave Bobby, especially since he had apologized for what all went down the previous night at the sleepover.

"I'll go later." Said Tommy, as everyone sat down to play with some blocks.

"So, looking forward to sleeping over at our house tonight Bobby?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah!" Bobby replied.

"Me too. I'm also looking forward to the Space Deck Babies movie coming on this evening too." Said Chuckie.

"Not me, I'll be watching the Super Why special." Said Zack.

"Super Why is so dumb. It's about reading books." Said Tommy.

"Well I like it! And it's thanks to Super Why, I'll be prepared for preschool way ahead of everybody else." Said Zack.

"Well maybe you'll be watching Super Why and maybe Chuckie will be watching Space Deck Babies Movie, but I'm gonna be watching the Reptar special, Reptar, the Musical!" Said Tommy.

"Wow! I had no idea dinosaurs could sing!" Said Bobby.

"Don't worry Bobby, you'll like The Space Deck Babies Movie, it's spose to be the bestest movie ever! Tommy though, doesn't like them. Hasn't liked them ever since the firstest time he ever slept over at my house." Said Chuckie.

Just then, Goober came on to the TV, and Dil went off to watch it. Tommy, who still had a headache, and couldn't stand Goober, covered his ears. Noticing this, Zack nudged Tommy in the ribs.

"Uh, Tommy, maybe now's the perfect time to go with my suggestion." Whispered Zack into Tommy's ear.

Liking this idea, Tommy headed for the stairs, Zack and Bobby following him upstairs, while Chuckie, Kimi and Dil all stayed behind to catch Goober. Once upstairs, they went into Tommy and Dil's room, where Bobby closed the curtins on the windows, Tommy lay down, and Zack tucked him in. As Tommy was getting settled, Bobby, now that Chuckie was out of earshot, decided to ask Tommy his questions about what to expect when sleeping over at Chuckie's.

"Uh Tommy, anything I ought to know about staying at Chuckie's house?" Bobby asked.

"Well, Chuckie don't like his stuff all messy. Make sure to put the blocks away by size, color and shape, and don't mess up his Bogo Block Village, that really makes him mad." Said Tommy, as he stretched out on his bed.

"Thanks, I'll remember that." Said Bobby.

"Hope you feel better Tommy, and we'll play with ya later." Said Zack, as Bobby grabbed up his overnight bag, turned out the lights to Tommy's room, and he and Zack closed the door, headed back downstairs, and reluctantly caught the end of Goober with Dil, Kimi and Chuckie.

After it was finished, Kira and Zack's aunt Celeste, walked into the room.

"Hi Bobby, Chuckie and Kimi, ready to go?" Kira asked, as she took Chuckie and Kimi by the hand, Bobby, grabbing Chuckie's other hand.

"Come on Zack, time to run some Aarons." Said Celeste, as she scooped up her nephew, and everyone headed out of the front door, where they found Didi watering some plants in the front yard.

"Leaving already?" Didi asked.

"Yes, we need to be going." Said Kira.

"But thanks for having us over this morning for coffee and pastries." Said Celeste, as she got Zack into her driverless van and they headed off.

"And thanks for having me over last night." Said Bobby.

"Anytime Bobby." Said Didi, as she watered the last plant she needed to water before heading back inside.

"Oh, Tommy is taking a nap, and Dil was watching TV." Said Bobby, as Didi headed for the door.

"Thanks for letting me know Bobby. Bye everyone." Said Didi, as she headed inside, and Bobby, along with Kira, Chuckie and Kimi, left for Chuckie and Kimi's house.

And this, ends chapter 3. So, how will the sleepover at Chuckie's go? Will this one go better than the one at Tommy's? And will Bobby see the good side of having a roommate? We'll find out, in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!


	4. The Sleepover at Chuckie's

Chapter 4, The Sleepover at Chuckie's

Once Bobby, Kira, Chuckie and Kimi had all gotten back to Chuckie's house, the kids went off to play while Kira and Chaz got dinner ready. They played with blocks, until it was time for dinner, at which time, Bobby helped Chuckie and Kimi clean up, doing it in the way Chuckie asked him to do so.

"Wow Bobby, you're doing great with cleaning up the blocks." Said Chuckie.

"Thanks, Tommy told me you like things neat." Said Bobby.

"Yeah, that's true. It took me the whole long weekend to teach him that the firstest time he slept over." Said Chuckie.

"I had a feeling that might have been the case, as no offense to Tommy and Dil, but their area always seems to look more messy than your place." Said Bobby.

"Time for dinner kids." Called Kira from down the hall, as Chuckie, Kimi and Bobby, picked up the last few blocks, stacked them on top of the stack, and headed off to dinner.

At dinner, everyone sat around the table, with plates of barbecue chicken and cheesy baked potatoes.

"Nice chicken!" Said Bobby, as he took another bite of his chicken.

"Thank you Bobby." Said Kira.

"And I love the potatoes too!" Said Bobby.

"Thank you Bobby." Said Chaz.

After dinner was finished, Kira started cleaning up the dishes.

"Ready to watch the Space Deck Babies Movie?" Chaz asked.

He didn't have to ask twice, as Chuckie, Bobby and Kimi all ran off to the living room, and Chaz turned on the TV and changed it to the channel that was showing the movie. Everyone watched the movie and had a really good time. After the movie was finished, they all got ready for bed, and Bobby got into bed with Chuckie, while Kimi was across the room in her bed.

"Wasn't that movie the bestest?" Kimi asked, as she pulled the covers up beneath her chin.

"Yeah! I can't see why anybody wouldn't like the Space Deck Babies, they're just as cool as Captain Squash! I especially liked how they defeated that six headed purple monster!" Said Bobby.

"Yeah, me too." Said Chuckie, as he removed his glasses and placed them on to his bedside table.

"Well, night Bobby, night Kimi." Said Chuckie, as he let out a yawn and drifted off to sleep.

"Night Chuckie and Bobby." Said Kimi, as she closed her eyes.

"Night guys." Said Bobby, as he too went off to sleep, feeling pretty exhausted, after having to spend the previous night on the floor of a room that smelled of moss balls and old shoes.

The night was more or less, uneventful, until later on, when Chuckie awoke with a loud scream.

"What's wrong Chuckie?" Kimi asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes and sitting up in bed.

"Night scare, I had a night scare." Cried Chuckie.

"Don't worry Chuckie, I'll help you to feel better." Said Kimi with a smile, as she jumped out of bed, and ran over to Chuckie's bed, where she sat down next to him on the bed, and snuggled up with her brother.

At this point, Bobby awoke to see what was all going on.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked.

"Chuckie had a night scare." Kimi replied.

"Awe, I've had those before, they're no fun, but the thing you've gotta remember, they're just in your imagination." Said Bobby.

"Maybe they're just in my imagination, but they're still no fun. In my dream, that purple six headed monster was chasing me through the park, and nearly ate me and my friends." Said Chuckie, as he started to cry.

"No worries Chuckie, that monster's all gone now." Said Kimi, as she hugged her brother tighter.

At that moment, Bobby realized what was nice about having a roommate. Feeling bad for Chuckie, he too joined in, making it a group comforting hug.

"Awe, thanks you guys." Said Chuckie with a smile, as Bobby reached down to find Chuckie's WahWah on the floor.

"What's this?" Bobby asked, picking up the teddy bear and showing it to Chuckie.

"Oh, that's Chuckie's WahWah." Kimi replied.

"Yeah, my mommy made him for me." Said Chuckie.

"Wow! Kira made this for you?" Bobby asked.

"No, not my stepping mommy, my firstest mommy." Chuckie replied, as he cuddled up with WahWah, and lay back on the bed.

"Oh, well where is your mom?" Bobby asked.

"Up in Heaven." Chuckie replied, as he let out a yawn, and drifted back off to sleep.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Whispered Bobby, as he too closed his eyes.

"It's ok, I think Chuckie is pretty happy with our new mommy, and I love having an older brother, even if they wake up in the night with night scares, I'm glad I can help him feel better." Said Kimi, as she headed back to her bed, and went back to sleep.

The next day, while they were eating breakfast, Bobby thought about what had taken place the night before.

" _Maybe having a roommate isn't a bad thing after all._ " Bobby thought to himself, as the doorbell rang. Chaz went to answer the door, to find it was Bobby's mom.

"Come on in Martha, Bobby is just finishing up his breakfast." Said Chaz, as he led Martha into the kitchen.

"Well hey there little manzy, have fun at your sleepovers now?" Martha asked.

"I sure did mom." Bobby replied, in between his last two bites of his Dummi Bears Sugar Lumps cerial, which he enjoyed very much.

Once Bobby was finished, he and Martha headed for home, where Ted and Howard had finally finished fixing the hot water heater, after going through a day of trying to find all of the parts they needed at the hardware store, a story that Martha didn't wish to get into with anybody, as it only made her headache return just thinking about it.

"So dork, how were your sleepovers with sticky fingers and four eyes?" Derek asked, when  
Bobby entered their room, and threw his overnight bag down on his bed.

"Actually, I had fun! And I learned a lot about sharing a room." Bobby replied.

"Oh yeah? Well we'll just see about that." Derek replied, as Bobby started to unpack his stuff.

"No, really Derek, you'll see, things are going to be different around here from now on." Said Bobby with a smile.

And this, ends chapter 4. So, will things be different between Bobby and Derek from now on? You'll have to wait until the next chapter, to find out!


	5. Making Peace

Chapter 5, Making Peace

The rest of the day was more or less, uneventful as they saw uncle Ted off, and everyone enjoyed a day off from school, as in California, for some reason, that particular year, the district got the date wrong for the day to have off for Veterin's Day, giving everyone the Monday a week early off, instead of the following Monday. It wasn't until that night, when Bobby finally got to put what he had learned over the weekend, to the test.

"Well goodnight dork." Said Derek, as he rolled over to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Derek." Replied Bobby, as he too, rolled over to get some sleep.

"That's it? No marbles? No juggling circus acts? No musicals in the middle of the night?" Derek asked out of surprise.

"Nope, goodnight Derek." Said Bobby again, as he went to sleep.

"Well, ok, goodnight then." Said Derek, as he went off to sleep.

Everything was calm and peaceful, until Derek awoke, letting out an ear piercing scream.

"What is it Derek, what's wrong?" Bobby asked, jumping out of his bed in panic, as he ran over to Derek's bed.

"Dream, I had a bad dream. I drempped I was naked, and these two guys who are always giving me a hard time at school, were doing scientific experiments on me, and one of them, managed to shock me with an electric razer." Cried Derek, as he sat up in bed, shaking from fear.

"Awe, it's ok, I'll make you feel better." Said Bobby, as he climbed into Derek's bed, and gave him a hug, rubbing his back.

"Hey, who are you and what did you do with my dweeby brother? First, you let us go to sleep without any fuss, and then, you're comforting me after I had a nightmare, and not running to get mom and dad." Said Derek.

"Well Derek, Tommy and Chuckie, or sticky fingers and four eyes, as you prefer to call them, maybe they're younger than me, but they're pretty smart. I learned a lot from them over the weekend away at their houses." Said Bobby.

"Oh? Like what?" Derek asked.

"Well, I learned that sometimes, when you share a room with a brother or sister, you sometimes have to do what they want, even if it's not what you want. Sometimes, you have to put others before yourself, and do whatever it takes, to make your roommate happy." Explained Bobby.

"I see." Said Derek.

"But even if you can't stay up and play all night, cuz you'll keep your brother or sister awake, when they need a comforting shoulder to cry on, or a hug, cuz they awoke from a terrible nightmare, there's always someone right there to comfort them in a time of need." Bobby continued.

"And I appreciate you helping me to feel better Bobby." Said Derek.

"Wow! You actually, called me by my name for once! Not dork, not dweeb, but for once, you called me, Bobby! Thanks bro." Said Bobby, as he gave his older brother another hug.

"Hey, you'll always be a dork and a dweeb at times, but at moments like this, I'm glad to have a little brother." Said Derek, as he smiled at his brother, and drifted back off to sleep.

"Me too, and I'm also glad, to have great friends like Tommy, Chuckie, Dil and Kimi, who could help me to become a better brother, and a better roommate." Said Bobby, as he tipped towed back to his bed, and went back to sleep.

And from that moment on, while Derek and Bobby had their moments as brothers, sharing a room, was more or less, no longer an issue, and later on in the week, Bobby ran into Tommy and Chuckie at the park, where he thanked his friends again for helping him to become a better roommate to Derek.

"Thanks for helping me. Now Derek and I can sleep at night, without anymore issues." Said Bobby.

"You're welcome Bobby, happy to help you out at any time, right Chuckie?" Said Tommy.

"Yeah." Chuckie said with a smile.

They were also happy to learn, that Tommy's teeth and head were no longer bothering him, as they all took in the crisp autumn air, and jumped in a pile of leaves to celebrate.

The End

And as usual, the epilogue, will appear, in the last and final chapter.


	6. Epilogue

Chapter 6, Epilogue

"Well everyone, that's it for this Rugrats and Bobby's World crossover story. Did you all enjoy the cows?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby, there were no cows in today's story." Said Howie.

"Oh yeah? Come on in Brownie." Called Bobby, as a large brown cow walked into the room, right up into Howie's face.

"Moo! Moo!" Said the cow.

"Bobby! Get this cow out of our living room, right now!" Howie demanded sternly.

"Well, now you can't say there were no cows in this story, cuz one just came into the room!" Said Bobby, as he smiled and let out a giggle, jumping on top of the cow.

"Bobby, really, this is ridiculous, didn't you learn anything from today's story? Like, if I don't want a cow in my living room, you'll get him out of here? Didn't you learn to think of others first?" Howie asked.

"Yeah, but you're not my brother, you're my dad." Bobby replied.

"Never mind, let's, just, end the story." Said Howie.

"Well, ok then, but don't you all wanna see me try to milk a cow first?" Bobby asked.

"No Bobby, we're not interested in seeing you milk a cow, and I'm sure the fans out there reading this are getting terribly confused. Look readers, I apologize for my son's silliness, while this is his story, it's time for the story to be over. So, say goodbye Bobby." Said Howie.

"But it's my story, I can make it go for as long as I want!" Bobby replied.

"Yeah, well, the story is over Bobby, so really, come on now, it's time to end the story." Said Howie.

"Ok, goodbye everyone, and we'll see you next time on Fan Fiction, for more crossover stories of Bobby's World and Rugrats fun!" Said Bobby, as he waved to the camera.

"Moo!" Said the cow, as it passed gas, sending an odor into the air.

"Bobby! Please! Get this cow out of here!" Howie called, as Bobby left the room, to leave Howie there alone with the cow.

"Bobby? Bobby?" Howie called, but got no answer, as the cow let out another moo, and started chasing Howie all over the room, as he looked for a way to escape, only to find the cow was blocking his only exit, and now, was too stubborn to move.

"Goodbye everyone, we'll see you next time, and hopefully, the next time, there will be no cows what so ever, in our story." Said Howie, as he waved to the audience, and the screen, faded to black.

End of Epilogue


End file.
